Force of Betrayal
by Neo Z Fighters
Summary: Cooler, after warning Frieza of his ignorance, has hatched a devious plan. Warning Frieza of a spacepod navigating away from Planet Vegeta in the midst of its destruction, raises a question in the evil Emperor's mind. Why had his brother helped him eradicate the race of which he was afraid of and corrected his mistake of letting one slip through his fingers? Author: Kagetoworld.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. This story is for entertainment purposes only. Consider this my permanent disclaimer.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the March 2013 Challange of the Neo Z Fighters Community. Each month one of our writers will write either a one shot, or start a new story that can go as long as they like… but it has to revolve around a difficult plot. Thus, the challenge.**

**The account we're using to upload these to FF is one that is shared by all of the senior members and those who have earned enough trust among our higher ups aka Forum protectors. I am Kagetoworld, Leader of the Neo Z Fighters, and I will be posting the March Challange.**

**In April 2013, FireStorm1991 will be the next poster.**

**This challange is an alliance between Cooler and Frieza to take down King Cold and of course a few twists. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Delay that Order**

* * *

**Planet Vegeta Orbit**

"FRIEZA! We don't work for you anymore, got it? Oh and one last thing... This is from all the Saiyans and for all the innocent people we killed in your name. HERE, HAVE IT!"

Bardock, the Father of Kakarot, was taking revenge on behalf of his team and all of the Saiyans on the planet. Little did he know, this was not only going to be his last day alive but also the extinction of the Saiyan Race.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" were the last 'words' Bardock would hear before being completely engulfed by Frieza's Supernova.

"NO WAY! HAAAAAGH!"

"HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! That'll teach you to insult Lord Frieza!"

**Not too far away from Planet Vegeta...**

"HAH! It seems like Lord Frieza decided to kill the whole bunch of monkeys," Salza remarked.

"Yeah, he's finally doing something useful, huh?" Doore asked.

"Hey, look at that!" Neiz yelled, "It's a space pod flying away from Planet Vegeta!"

"Magnify ze image," Salza ordered, "Oh, it's just a Saiyan baby. Still, prepare to intercept course..."

"Delay that order," a cold piercing voice spoke up from behind them.

"L-Lord Cooler! But the baby is getting away!"

"Grr, look at my brother! Pathetic! I have 10 planets to destroy by the end of the day Why would I let myself get behing schedule to cover HIS mistake?"

"But, Lord Cooler, it's a Saiyan baby! God knows what he'll turn into if he were to grow up."

"Hmm, you've got a point, Salza. Establish a connection with my brother's bubblecraft... Or you know what? I'll do it myself."

"Oh! This will make some lovely fireworks!" Frieza said amused but interrupted by a call coming from his bubblecraft which was highly unusual. Who would be calling him right now? "Hello? Who is this?"

"Brother, you pathetic fool, look over to your right and see what you ignorance and arrogancy has prevented you from noticing."

Frieza immediately turned his head to the right and saw what would have been his downfall heading to its destination. He immediately extended his right hand and unnecessarily said: **"DIE! Punisher Blaster!"** which proceeded to explode the spacecraft reducing it to nothing but space dust. In the following moments Frieza was in a state of inner panic thinking what woud have happened if a Saiyan managed to escape but he was brought back to his senses when Cooler again spoke to him through the still active transmission.

"And see, more evidence that you're childish and have a short attention span. I do not see what father sees in you. All I know is that you'll bring shame to the family name if you continue like this and I'll be forced to kill you myself. Now you owe me, brother. I have a tight schedule so I can't stay here for long. I'll talk to you again in due time. My hate for you grows stronger every day but there will come a time when I'll be expecting you to repay this favor and we'll finally be on the same page." A malevolent grin washed over the face of the otherwise neutral ice cold ruler. He cut the transmission and directed himself to Salza.

"Plot the route for our next destination and get us there as fast as you can. Those mercenaries don't kill themselves, as far as I know."

"Yes, Lord Cooler," Salza obeyed as he took over the ship's controls. Gently manouvering the ship in a 180 degree rotation they blasted off into an imaginary horizon. Frieza, however, was deep in thought.

_"Why? Why did he warn me about that Saiyan? This is not like him. What does he want from me?"_

Frieza re-entered his ship and returned to the bridge.

_"Something fishy is going on. I'd better stay on my guard. With my brother expecting me to pay back a favor God knows what he's planning."_

"Lord Frieza, is everything alright?" Zarbon asked.

"Everything is fine," he scowled, "We're continuing our schedule. Get this ship moving as fast as possible!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon replied as he took control of the ship.

_"The Saiyans are eradicated. Now I don't have to worry about that stupid legend."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: And this was the first chapter of the story. I do not know how long I'll take it but as you can guess, it'll be a multi-chapter. I know this chapter was short but I'll promise they will get around 4,000 Words a chapter, my usual minimum. Please deposit your review in the box below! :p**

**_Kagetoworld_, Neo Z Fighters Admin**


End file.
